


Elevate Your Mind

by skargasm



Series: Keeping Up with the Hales [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Banshee Lydia Martin, Gen, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Lydia wins the Fields Medal - again!Alphabet Challenge 2021 letter 'E'
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Keeping Up with the Hales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135901
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Elevate Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toooldforfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toooldforfanfics/gifts), [Demented_Egbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Egbert/gifts), [Fisherlou8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisherlou8/gifts).



> This thing has grown legs - help!

“So you’re taking us out to dinner to celebrate, right?” Stiles kicked back on Lydia’s couch, putting his feet up onto the conveniently placed coffee table. Lydia turned and gave him a scathing look and he instantly removed his feet.

“Surely if I’ve won something, **you** should be taking **me** out to celebrate?” she protested, creaming the remaining makeup off her face. “And don’t tell me you don’t have any money, because I know just how much patents pay in residual fees so I know your bank account isn’t suffering!”

“But Lydia – you always choose the most expensive places to go!” Stiles replied, putting another twizzler into his mouth. Lydia was always surprised how unaware he was of his oral fetish – it had got him into enough trouble in the past. 

“It’s not everyday a girl wins the Fields Medal, Stiles,” she said, checking that she had got everything off her skin. With her hair up in a messy bun, she looked absolutely nothing like the photograph that had been used on the cover of Howl. 

“Might as well be for you – what is it, the third time now?” Stiles replied, cackling when she threw a couch cushion at him. 

“You know full well it’s only the second time! I do have some thoughts about some research – “

“Ah ah! No math talk – you know my brain does not allow for that on Fridays!” Stiles reminded her. “Besides, I only understand half of it and then you get bugged at me when we can’t bat ideas back and forth!”

“Well, if you would elevate your mind above Peter Hale’s belt buckle – “

“Ouch! Hitting hard there, Lyds!” Stiles said, pushing his face into the cushion. “I don’t even know what to do any more! He’s all insistent that he’s too old for me and it’s just a crush – it’s so frustrating!” He removed the cushion from his face. “Do you know, I haven’t gotten laid in _months_?! Mother hand and her five daughters are working overtime!”

“Months? Try a year! I’m in danger of getting carpal tunnel syndrome!” Lydia retorted, joining Stiles on the couch. “Every time I think I’ve found someone who can keep up with me, or not be threatened by the fact that they can’t keep up with me, it turns sour!”

“Serves you right for going out with Greenberg,” Stiles said meanly, throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close. “The guy is a complete and utter dick – I don’t even know how he can be related to Brett, let alone a twin!”

“Maybe Brett sucked up all the good bits in the womb,” Lydia replied, accepting that Stiles was right. Her two-year relationship with Greenberg had been full of arguments, constantly crashing and burning, only to flame back to life because the chemistry between them was off the charts. It hadn’t helped that his twin brother, Brett, had been going out with a close friend of Lydia’s called Danny, and she had almost felt compelled to keep giving it another try because she didn’t want to upset things. Stiles had finally figured out what the issue was, dragged Danny to her apartment and made him tell her himself that there was no way in hell he would want her to put herself through the awfulness that was her relationship with Greenberg for his benefit. 

Brett had been equally as supportive and Greenberg had disappeared for good – the last they had heard, he had been working in Sunnydale although doing what no-one knew. 

“You know, I do know someone who might be good for you,” Stiles said, a calculating look on his face.

“Stiles – “

“What? You’ll let Scott set you up with his lame veterinarian friends but not me?” 

“That was different! And I didn’t let Scott do anything – he was convinced that I needed a date or a puppy! The date was less expensive and less traumatic! Although he did pee on the rug!”

“He didn’t?” Stiles said, head falling back with laughter. 

“No, not really, but he looked like he was going to,” Lydia admitted. “I might as well accept that the single life is it for me.”

“Seriously – I have someone perfect in mind,” Stiles insisted and Lydia stared at him, considering whether or not he was joking. 

“I don’t know – blind dates never seem to work out well,” Lydia said after considering. 

“Well, how about we do it as part of your celebration? We could get a crowd of people together and if you don’t get on with my choice of companion for you, you won’t be alone!”

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” Lydia said, nodding. “And of course, this has nothing at all to do with inviting our new friends from the Hale Publishing House.”

“Well – it would be rude to leave out Boyd and Erica after all the work I’ve done with them. And then there’s Derek – who might finally get his head out of his ass and talk to Jackson!” Stiles said vehemently. “And maybe Peter might attend…”

“Oh Stiles – “

“What? I’m elevating my brain above Peter’s belt buckle and aiming for his stomach! It's the way to a man’s heart after all!”

"And here was me thinking that was between the ribs!"

* * *


End file.
